Le bal de Pâques
by MissV27
Summary: Os écrit dans le cadre du concours LTC 'La magie des masques'. Rating M au cas où une suite l'imposerait... ;)
Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà avec un OS, écrit encore une fois dans le cadre du Twilight Contest. Le thème et les contraintes sont disponibles sur ''Le Twilight Contest''

Encore merci à toutes pour votre soutien et vos remarques qui m'aident à avancer. ^^ Bonne lecture. Bises

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à Stéphanie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "La magie des masques"

* * *

 **Le bal de Pâques**

Charlie Swan, mon père, a eu une idée formidable! Il a organisé, en collaboration avec le maire Cullen, une manifestation pour le week-end de Pâques. Manifestation qui a pour but de récolter des fonds afin d'aider mon amie Angela à payer une opération qui va changer sa vie. Elle est sourde de naissance et cette opération pourrait lui permettre d'entendre, mais elle est très coûteuse. Touchés par son histoire, ils ont donc décidé de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Les habitants et les commerçants, ont de suite répondu présents c'est extraordinaire.

J'ai hâte de voir la tête d'Angela lorsque nous lui ferons la **révélation** que tout ça est pour elle. Nous avons décidé de ne pas lui en parler pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs, dans le cas où nous ne récolterions pas assez, mais la **tentation** est forte!

La partie qui me plaît le moins dans le plan de papa c'est le bal masqué qui a lieu le soir. Mais après tout, cela pourrait être drôle d'être quelqu'un d'autre pendant quelques heures.

Je suis allée acheter un masque avec mon amie d'enfance, Rosalie. J'en ai choisi un de style vénitien, qui recouvre le haut de mon visage jusqu'au nez. Il est bleu et argenté avec une plume sur le milieu. Rosalie en a pris un, un peu plus travaillé et de couleur rouge histoire qu'Emmett ne la rate pas dans la foule. Moi j'irais seule. Je ne fréquente personne depuis la disparition au front, de mon fiancé Edward, il y a de cela six mois. J'ai du mal à reprendre le dessus mais je me bat chaque jour afin de continuer ma vie sans lui. Si on peut appeler ça une vie lorsque l'on perd une part de soi. Je pense d'ailleurs que papa a voulu me pousser à penser à autre chose en m'incluant dans l'organisation de ce bal.

Charlie ne tient pas en place. Heureusement pour mes nerfs, il doit être en ville un peu plus tôt afin d'accueillir les gens et régler les derniers détails.

Je suis donc seule lorsque Alice me rejoint une heure plus tard, déguisées en lapin géant. Elle fait partie des volontaires pour aider les enfants à chercher les œufs. Elle voue une **fascination** à tout ce qui se rapporte à Pâques et aux lapins.  
Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne préfère pas savoir ce qui l'attire autant chez eux. Elle fantasme peut-être sur la taille de leurs oreilles, ou la queue allez savoir…

Elle bondit dans tous les sens, j'ai envie de la transformer en civet!

\- Ok Alice tu te calmes sinon je t'assures que je vais te faire manger des carottes pour aller avec ton costume et tu ne les avalera pas forcément de la façon courante!

Elle s'arrête immédiatement puis me regarde d'un air outré.

\- Bella je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ferais ça à mon costume! Tu sais le temps que ça m'a pris pour cacher les coutures! Et toi tu viendrais me faire un trou au beau milieu?

Je suis consternée par ce que j'entends.

\- Tes coutures? Avec ce que je viens de dire tu penses à tes coutures? Alice tu es complètement folle!

\- Pas du tout! Je suis perfectionniste.

\- Oui et légèrement atteinte également mais nous en reparlerons un autre jour. Allons-y avant que papa pense qu'on l'a abandonné.

Nous arrivons sur place. Il faut reconnaître que c'est magnifique. Alice, le lapin bondissant, m'a laissée tombée comme une vieille carotte, je me résout donc à aller me mêler à la foule et voir si je peux aider Charlie.

\- Alors papa tout se passe bien?

\- Ho Bella enfin te voilà, tu me sauves!

\- Pourquoi je sens que je vais regretter cet accueil?

\- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises et suit moi.

Mon père me fait courir dans tous les sens pendant toute la journée mais au final tout se déroule à merveille. Hormis la crise d'Alice lorsqu'un des enfants lui a dit que ses moustaches faisaient très vraies. Le soucis c'est qu'elle n'a pas de fausses moustaches… Il s'en est fallu de peu mais le petit s'en est tiré indemne.

L'ouragan passé nous finalisons la décoration de la salle attenante à la tente ouverte qui abrite le bal. Nous y avons installé des tables et des chaises ainsi que quelques plats afin que l'on puisse se restaurer.

Il est 20 heures, mon père, masque vissé sur le nez, déclare le bal ouvert. C'est partit.

La neige commence à tomber une heure plus tard. La météo ne l'annonçait pas c'est une grosse surprise. Nous aurons donc un endroit de repli grâce à la salle, si il fait trop froid.

Le temps n'empêche pas le bal de battre son plein. Le groupe local joue à merveille, tout le monde passe une excellente soirée. Je peux enfin me détendre un peu. Alice a oublié ses petites contrariétés et danse comme une folle avec Jasper. Le pauvre je ne sais pas comment il tient le coup. Rosalie mène également Emmett à la baguette et Angela était émue aux larmes lorsque nous lui avons remis l'argent récolté. Tous ses frais seront pris en charge c'est formidable. Ça fait du bien de voir que les gens privilégient encore l'entraide plutôt que le chacun pour soi.

Elle n'a malheureusement pas pu rester trop tard car son petit copain est malade. Elle est donc allée prendre soin de lui mais nous a encore remercié pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de partir.

Alice et Rosalie se dirigent vers moi.

\- Allez debout feignasse. Tu viens danser avec nous.

\- Non!

\- On ne dit pas non à Alice Cullen. Alors soit tu te lèves maintenant et tout se passe bien, soit tu te lèves après que je t'ai crié dessus. Alors tu choisis quelle option?

\- Pfff ça va je viens.

Je me lève à contre cœur. Je n'aimait danser qu'avec Edward…

Je fini malgré tout par me laisser emporter par la bonne humeur de mes amis et m'amuser un peu grâce à l'ambiance générale. C'est à cet instant qu'un jeune homme avec un très beau masque intégrale noir et argenté, vient m'inviter.

\- Mademoiselle, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse?

\- Vous n'avez pas de cavalière?

\- Malheureusement non. Elle n'a pas pu être avec moi ce soir. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez également non accompagnée c'est pour cela que je me permet de vous inviter.

Cet homme semble meurtri au plus profond de lui même. Je me demande si sa cavalière ne lui aurait pas posé un lapin. Ce qui est de mauvais goût pour un bal de Pâques… Prise d'un élan de compassion je fini par accepter son invitation. Il n'a pas l'air méchant en plus.

\- J'accepte mais je vous préviens que je ne suis pas douée alors j'espère que vos pieds ne sont pas rancuniers.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mes pieds sont extrêmement compréhensifs.

\- Très bien.

Nous dansons sur plusieurs morceaux. Je suis à l'aise c'est étonnant. De plus mon cavalier improvisé est très gentil. La douceur de son regard me touche et m'émeut. Nous décidons d'aller nous rafraîchir lorsque d'un coup la neige semble s'emballer.

\- Le temps se gâte.

\- En effet. J'espère que ça va se calmer sinon nous serons bons pour finir le bal à l'intérieur et tous dormir ici.

\- Ne parlez pas de malheur!

\- Ça dépend. Cela me permettrait de mieux connaître ma cavalière mystère.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à connaître.

\- Il me semble pourtant que vous avez des douleurs enfouies en vous.

\- Qui n'en n'a pas?

\- C'est vrai. Mais certaines sont plus douloureuses que d'autres.

\- Écoutez je vous trouve très gentil mais, ...

\- Excusez-moi je ne voulais pas dépasser les limites et vous blesser.

\- Ça va. C'est juste que je n'aime pas en parler, c'est trop frais et douloureux. Je peux juste vous dire que mon fiancé est mort il y a six mois et que je suffoque rien qu'en l'évoquant.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé c'est terrible. Je vous souhaite de trouver la paix, et qui sait un jour, retrouver le bonheur.

\- Merci mais j'en doute. Cependant, je continuerais à vivre. Pour lui.

\- Je suis certain qu'il ne souhaiterait rien d'autre.

Je lis une extrême sincérité dans son regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de le croire.

\- Et vous quel est votre douloureux secret?

\- Ho moi, j'aime une femme, elle est encrée dans chaque cellules de mon corps et de mon âme mais malheureusement c'est impossible et je dois essayer de trouver un sens à tout ça.

\- Pourquoi donc?

\- C'est compliqué mais disons que je ne suis plus digne d'elle.

Je comprend qu'il n'en dira pas plus, je n'insiste pas mais essaye tout de même de lui donner de l'espoir. Je pose ma main sur son bras.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait dire ça, mais j'ai du mal à le croire. Essayez de vous donner une autre chance. Si mon chagrin m'a bien appris quelque chose, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais laisser tomber si on aime sincèrement une personne car elle peut disparaître du jour au lendemain.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Ça peut l'être.

Il allait me répondre lorsqu'un des spots de la scène s'effondre, suivi d'une bourrasque qui fait voler de gros flocons de neige. Il semblerait que le temps se gâte et devienne même dangereux. Nous nous levons afin d'aider mon papa à faire rentrer les gens dans la salle et tenter de refermer la porte qui est poussée par le vent.  
Nous y arrivons difficilement et comprenons que nous serons bel et bien coincés ici cette nuit. En bon shérif, Charlie prend les choses en main.

\- Pour votre propre sécurité, je suis désolé, mais il est exclu que quiconque quitte cette salle avant demain matin! Nous allons nous organiser mais je vous prie de rester calmes et tout se passera bien.

Les gens semblent inquiets mais restent calmes et disciplinés. Certains vont rapidement chercher des couvertures dans leurs voitures pendant que d'autres tentent de réorganiser la salle et protéger les fenêtres avec les moyens du bord. Ça sera compliqué mais pour une nuit ça ira. Le principal étant de rester en sécurité.

Malheureusement, la panique monte d'un cran lorsque nous entendons un bruit violent de quelque chose qui s'effondre, comme si le ciel nous tombait sur la tête. Marcus arrive en trombe et annonce à mon père que sa fille est ensevelie sous un tas de neige qui vient de tomber du toit. Ni une ni deux, mon inconnu prend les choses en main et se précipite dehors suivi par papa, Marcus et moi. Emmett et Jasper tentent de maintenir les autres à l'intérieur afin d'éviter un accident supplémentaire.

\- Je vois son bras, nous allons creuser à la main afin d'éviter de la blesser. Dites aux autres de préparer des couverture et de les chauffer si ils le peuvent. Elle aura également besoin de vêtements secs. Il faudra totalement la déshabiller pour essayer de stopper l'hypothermie.

Il semble savoir ce qu'il dit, nous ne réfléchissons donc pas et agissons avec le peu de sang froid qu'il nous reste. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la petite Jane est sortie de son piège de neige. Marcus la porte jusqu'à l'intérieur où des couvertures chaudes l'attendent. Je me retourne vers l'inconnu qui tente de maintenir son masque sur son visage. Dans la précipitation il n'a pas eu le temps de le retirer et il semble avoir été endommagé au niveau de l'attache qui le tenait en place.

\- Vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

\- Rien n'est gagné pour l'instant. Veillez bien à ce qu'ils fassent ce que j'ai dit et au besoin il faudra demander à quelqu'un de faire du peau à peau pour la réchauffer. Faites lui boire de l'alcool si vous en avez. Je dois partir, je suis désolé.

\- Quoi? Non c'est trop dangereux!

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai connu bien pire.

Je tente de le retenir mais il est déjà loin. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fuit de la sorte? Je suis perdue mais me résigne à retourner à l'intérieur, auprès de Jane. Elle semble retrouver des couleurs mais il ne faut pas crier victoire trop vite. Mon père me prend en aparté.

\- Où est passé le sauveur masqué?

\- Je ne sais pas, il a fuit comme si il craignait quelque chose, je n'ai rien compris.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi?

\- Je n'en sais rien papa! C'est incompréhensible. Il semblait si gentil…

\- Il a sûrement une bonne raison. Et franchement si il a quelque chose à se reprocher je suis content qu'il soit partit pour ne pas avoir à l'arrêter. Je suis persuadé que c'est un brave homme. Essayons d'aller nous reposer la nuit va être longue.

\- Oui.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Cette histoire ne quitte pas mon esprit. Pourquoi il est parti comme ça? Je ne connais même pas son prénom.

Je fini par somnoler quelque heures. A mon réveil, la neige semble s'être calmée. Je sors sous le couvert et constate que le froid persiste mais à part ça, le temps est clair. Enfin de ce que j'en vois dans la nuit. Mon portable sonne au même instant. Le réseau est donc rétablit c'est une bonne nouvelle, nous pourrons appeler les secours pour Jane. Mais qui peut tenter de me joindre en pleine nuit? D'autant plus que quasiment toutes les personnes que je connais sont ici.

\- Allô!

\- Mademoiselle Swan?

\- Oui c'est moi.

\- Je suis Victoria James, de l'hôpital central. Je suis désolée de vous appeler aussi tard mais nous avons soigné un jeune homme du nom de Hale. Il portait un masque et la seule information que nous avons trouvée dans ses affaires est votre numéro de téléphone.

\- Je ne connais personne de ce nom là, en revanche je pense l'avoir vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé?

\- Il a été percuté par une voiture. Il a une jambe bien amochée, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Son nom ne vous dit vraiment rien?

\- Non, je l'ai rencontré ce soir. Je ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Je ne comprend d'ailleurs pas comment il a eu mon numéro.

\- Je l'ignore mais il semble vous connaître, il n'arrête pas de prononcer votre nom. Pourriez-vous venir?

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire vu la neige.

Je boucle au nez de cette pauvre Victoria et vais demander conseil à mon père. J'aimerais avoir le fin mot de cette histoire mais si cet homme est un pervers je ne préfère pas y aller seule.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller?

\- Je veux une explication papa.

\- L'explication est simple, c'est un psychopathe. Je vais de suite demander un mandat contre lui.

\- Attends au moins de savoir, tu m'a dit tout à l'heure que tu lui faisais confiance.

\- Oui mais là il s'agit de toi c'est différent.

Je lui sourit, attendrie par sa réaction.

\- Tu me maternes trop mon petit papa. Allez accompagne-moi comme ça je ne risquerais rien et on verra ce qu'il a à dire.

Il accepte en bougonnant dans sa moustache. Il confie la sécurité à Emmett et Jasper et demande à tout le monde de rester ici jusqu'au lever du jour.

Si la météo reste sereine ils pourront rentrer chez eux, avec prudence évidemment, mais le danger semble être passé. Nous emmenons Marcus et Jane avec nous afin que la petite soit auscultée. Elle semble aller bien mais il vaut mieux être prudents. Nous arrivons à l'hôpital après une heure de trajet. Ça a été compliqué, vu l'état des routes il a fallut rouler à 10 kilomètres heures au maximum, mais nous sommes arrivés indemnes. Nous laissons Marcus et la petite aux urgences, ils sont immédiatement pris en charge. Les médecins nous disent qu'à priori elle va bien et que nos gestes de premiers secours y sont pour beaucoup. C'est un grand soulagement et heureusement que l'inconnu était là.

En parlant de lui, allons nous expliquer avec le mystérieux monsieur Hale!

Je tombe sur la femme qui m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Elle m'explique l'état du jeune homme et me répète ce qu'elle m'a dit au téléphone. J'apprends cependant quelque chose qui me permet de comprendre pourquoi il a disparu si vite.

\- Il a la moitié du visage brûlé. Ses cicatrices sont récentes mais saines.

\- Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas apparaître en public sans son masque. Est-ce qu'on peut le voir?

\- Oui mais pas longtemps. Il a besoin de repos. Je pense cependant qu'il sera content de votre présence vu comme il vous réclame.

\- Promis je ne serais pas longue. Merci.

\- Bella tu veux que je vienne?

\- Non ça va aller, je veux le voir seule.

\- Très bien. Cries si il te saute dessus. Je ne serais pas loin.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera mais c'est promis. Merci mon petit papa.

Je me dirige dans la chambre. Qui peut être cet homme et comment il me connaît?

Après une **hésitation** j'entre et découvre son visage meurtri par les brûlures et les cicatrices. Le pauvre j'espère qu'il ne souffre pas. Je vois son masque dans le sac qui contient ses vêtements et ses affaires. Aucuns doutes c'est bien l'inconnu. Je pose ma main sur la sienne. Je me fige. Ce grain de beauté au niveau de son annulaire, cette main... C'est impossible! Ses doigts serrent les miens. Non ça ne peut pas être lui!

\- Bella.

\- NON! Ça ne peut pas être toi!

\- Je suis désolé.

Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

\- Désolé de quoi? D'avoir menti? D'avoir fuit? De m'avoir abandonnée? Dis moi Edward, qu'est-ce qui te désole le plus!

\- Désolé d'avoir été si faible. Je n'aurais pas dû venir, mais ce bal masqué était l'occasion de te voir une dernière fois sans être vu.

\- Une dernière fois? Tu prévoyais de faire quoi après? Et pourquoi ressurgir maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? On nous a dit que tu étais mort!

\- J'aurais préféré l'être!

Ma rage redouble face à sa phrase.

\- Tu n'a pas le droit de dire ça!

\- Enfin Bella regardes moi! Je suis un monstre!

\- C'est faux! Et tu es vivant c'est le plus important! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ces six derniers mois Edward? Qui est enterré à ta place?

\- Nous avons été attaqué pendant une ronde de nuit. L'explosion a tué trois de mes équipiers et m'a complètement arraché et brûlé la partie gauche du visage. Le choc a été si violent que j'ai perdu la mémoire pendant plus de quatre mois. Les médecins pensaient que j'étais le soldat Hale. Nos matricules ont dû être mélangés dans l'explosion. J'imagine que c'est lui qui est enterré à ma place. Il n'avait pas de famille, personne n'est donc venu me voir pour m'identifier.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit quand tu as retrouvé la mémoire?

\- A ce moment là j'ai compris que ma vie était gâchée et je ne voulais pas gâcher la tienne. J'ai donc continué à me faire passer pour lui.

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? A ta famille, nos amis? Nous avons été brisés par ta mort!

\- Vous auriez été brisés par la vie qu'impose mon nouveau visage, je ne voulais pas de ça. Tu méritais de pouvoir refaire ta vie sereinement.

\- Parce que j'ai eu l'air sereine ce soir? Je ne suis plus sereine depuis six mois Edward! Je dirais même que je ne le suis plus depuis ton départ. Comment tu as pu croire que je ne te soutiendrais pas dans cette épreuve!

\- C'est tout le contraire! Je savais justement que tu ne me quitterais pas et je ne veux pas que tu sois prisonnière d'une promesse de mariage que tu as faite à un homme qui n'existe plus.

\- Cet homme existe toujours! Tu es vivant! Je t'aime plus que tout. Je n'aurais jamais pu refaire ma vie.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- C'est la vérité. Si tu veux qu'on se sépare ça sera à toi de me quitter parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Et si tu pars je continuerais mon chemin seule.

\- Non…

Une larme coule sur le visage de l'amour de ma vie. Je dirige en douceur ma main sur sa peau pour l'essuyer. Puis, lentement je me penche afin de déposer un baiser à ce même endroit. Je sens Edward se tendre mais il ne se retire pas. Je suis blessée, fâchée et plus encore qu'il ait agit comme ça, mais je peux essayer de le comprendre et surtout je ne veux plus jamais le perdre! Il reste l'homme que j'aime et que j'aimerais toute ma vie. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Comment j'ai pu ne pas reconnaître ce regard?

\- Tu l'a reconnu, je l'ai vu. Ça m'a fait peur d'ailleurs, mais tu ne pouvais pas imaginer que ce soit possible.

\- Peut-être... Écoutes je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, mais je t'aime Edward. Malgré la colère que je ressens et qui mettra du temps à se calmer, je ne veux plus être séparée de toi. J'arrive enfin à respirer, ça faisait des mois que je ne le pouvait plus.

\- Je t'aime aussi Bella mais je ne peux pas t'imposer cette vie.

\- Tu ne m'imposes rien. J'ai décidé!

Il ne me répond pas, se contentant de me sourire. Il a compris que je ne resterais pas avec lui par compassion mais par amour. Il n'est plus tout à fait le même à l'extérieur et alors? J'aime un être humain et une âme, pas une apparence. Je me penche alors délicatement vers lui et nous nous embrassons encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Charlie vienne voir ce qu'il se passe et que les masques tombent définitivement...


End file.
